User talk:Jahoan17
Kolhie says hi! Welcome Jahoan17 to the Custom BIONICLE Wiki. I really hope you enjoy your time on the greatest BIONICLE wiki in existence and I look forward to work with you. 9:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) You replace all content with . An admin will then delete the page when they see it. --http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG (Talk) 03:22, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I will return to active editing in my own time, when I've better-adjusted to my computer. I've spent the past two days writing two new chapters of Frozen Calling but I am still facing very severe computer problems, details of which can be found here. As you can imagine, using wiki and making basic computer actions is currently both extremely difficult and stressful in my situation. Plus I have my exams soon. If you've been following my monthly blog updates, you'll know I will be posting the final four chapters of Frozen Calling in one edit when I've rounded everything off (only 2 more chapters to go) and I only have to finish one more chapter of Over Your Shoulder, which I'm yet to find the motivation to do. I estimate both of these taking place before the end of March 2013. I will perhaps be able to post the final chapter of Over Your Shoulder by January but I will be compeltely inactive once again by February. Additionally I will be getting a summer job from May onwards then I'll be off to university after that. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Adding images First of all, you have to upload an image, with can be done . Once you have done that, you must add this after the "image =" bit in the infobox: . You just need to place "imagename.type" with your image's name. "The Toa Mata.jpg", for example. :--http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/7/78/Thatdevilguy5.PNG (Talk) 11:18, January 14, 2013 (UTC) hey :) firstly,i'd like to note that your creations and back stories to them are quite good and id love to help make the pages themselves look more sleek(such as adding a picture to jahoans page where it should be) ,secondly i would like to ask if you would want to help me create a story line for a stop motion series i plan to start sometime in march or april.thank you for your time -23:13, January 15, 2013 (UTC)Recushah for details on the stop motion i would ask that you could email me at nkieatnerds@gmail.com Edited your personal mocs page(jahoan) theres now a picture in the info box. If theres anything I messed up please do tell me and I would be glad to fix it for you. Well, I'm open to MOC requests so I'll give it a go and see what I can come up with but I am pretty busy at the moment and don't have a lot of time to dedicate to a completely unique, individual build. Would you be offended if I based the creation off of one of my pre-existing creations, Gorta and adapted it the fit the parameters of your request? :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Nothing with motorcycles, I'm afraid, though I will at some point give Tollubo a motorcycle. ;) Well, the story is supposed to give Sidorak another glance over. He was an egotistical wimp in Web of Shadows and Legacy of Evil, but I want to make him more threatening. After all, he was the leader of the Visorak Horde and must have had potential. Vendetta presents a possible alternative to the canon storyline where Sidorak actually has a chance of defeating Tollubo. :P But, of course, Tollubo must outshine him. ;P The next chapter will most likely be up in a week or so. I wrote the entire thing in 2011 but have only just started typing it up so I could include it at the right time. :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob']][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] Feel free to use it as his homeland. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 04:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I actually had the abilities of the Trickster from 'The Sarah Jane Adventures'' in mind when I created the character, but I definitely see where you are coming from in regards to the Weeping Angels. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 12:23, July 30, 2013 (UTC)'' I just wanted to let you know I have chosen Jahoan to be one of my new Turaga (See here if you don't remember this). Thank you for offering him and have a nice day/night! Talk 19:02, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Sig Test Just a signature test. 129 × 134Jahoan 22:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :P Just give me a mention in the trivia section of the story. Also, you don't have to stay true to his current form. What he's doing now is disguising himself as a different color of Toa and adopting new Kanohi. He can adopt some such a disguise in your story if you want. :P Also, a Toa Ahkmou MOC is in the works for Judgment Day. ;) Brorag and Chaeus Granted. It's always great to spread my characters into other user's stories :D -- 10:34, October 3, 2013 (UTC) In all honesty... I'm not sure I can remember. Vorred showed me how to do it a while ago, but I think I got it from here. :P Sure. :P He's available for anyone to use. Just give me credit as the character's owner and that I gave you permission somewhere, though I'm sure people will be able to connect the dots if you choose not to mention me. :P The Last Hope Hey Jahoan. I've read on my blog that you wanted to co-write 'The Age of Chaos' and 'The Last Hope' with me. Note: you can find extra information about 'The Age of Chaos' on the page. Well since I've already written the prologue and the first chapter of 'The Last Hope' I think it is best that you write chapter 2, and I'll write chapter 3, and you chapter 4, etc. So this means that it's your turn now. I'll tell you what your chapter's about, an don't worry I will give you enough freedom to write what you want. (The discription of your chapter is in the spoiler.) Well take care Jahoan and have fun writing your chapter ;) You know me. Always different... Greetings Jahoan17! I'm just here to let you know that my plans for Turaga Jahoan (and the other 3 Turaga as well) have changed. They will make a couple of appearances in Of Death and Infinite Darkness. They won't play a big role story wise (and they still won't die ;)) but their role will be big outside the story. Have a nice day/ night! Just saw the New Files. :P Nice building technique. XD I really love how you incorporated my Turaga design with that green Turaga. I'd be very interested to see the back of that beast. Your version looks different and I'd be keen to see the differences. :P Only problem is that you didn't change the names of your files before uploading them and they've replaced a number of pre-existing creations. :P For instance, on the Ravdev, Lekhop and Kronoh pages, as well as this. :S You'll probably need to re-upload the pictures with names. :P You'll need to re-upload the pictures and name them yourself as I'll have to erase the existing ones. I'll work on restoring the old images. I saw your message to BTD (don't judge me! :P) and If you'd like an immediate resopnse (this one) I can show you. Here's the link to mine. And here's how you make it show up: . The result: . Hope I was able to help :P Sure. :P What're your two favorite colors? I could create one for you if you'd like. But if you'd rather do it yourself it's just like creating a regular page. You do need to make it a user sub-page like this: User:Jahoan17/Sig. There you go. :P Just copy and paste the following code onto talk pages to create the sig: Sig test Let's test this signature. I'm trying to make the Turaga and I would like to make Turaga Jahoan next. Any Kanohi requests? Well the only liftarms I have left are the black ones so that works. I can't do a repaint but the black and silver Noble Huna is pretty close. I think the cloak I have wouldn't work though so if I'm ever able to do that, it'll be a while. I'll get you a pic when it's finished (sometime this week hopefully :/) Well, the Thode/Kualus relationship will be expanded on for the events of Judgment Day. :P That's a very good analysis of the picture. I'm giving them both a lot more attention and their struggle is an interesting one to explore. Additionally, it may interest you to know that I recently added Kualus to the list of rumored characters in Zero Hour. ;) Absolutely! You have my permission! http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 03:52, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. :P But I'll have to do that tomorrow. It's quite late here and I have an early tutorial in the morning. :P Just copy and paste this onto the page (the Jahoan17 thing that appears on it is just because I pasted it onto this page. It won't matter once it's on the article) and you should be good to go. :P Hey Jahoan, I just dropped by to let you know that you already voted for Chalk as featured user on the TCT voting page, may I remove your second vote?[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one '''Artek the crazy one] I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 20:03, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh, you my friend need to see this blog post.[http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Artek_the_crazy_one Artek the crazy one] Second Place Winner A bit late, sorry. Congratulations for getting second place in the winter writing contest for 2013! —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jman]][[User:Jman98|98'']] 07:42, March 2, 2014 (UTC)